Power Rangers: Cyber Fusion!
by bluesoulhero
Summary: Power Rangers Cyber Fusion is now in production!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! **Bluesoulhero** here. Now is the time for me to officially start planning the plot for my second Power Rangers Season!

Second I say? What? Yes!

As of now, Power Rangers: Next Legend is set to end sometime around June 2014!

Now, if you're a follower of my work, you've probably read that I've already chosen Rangers, but I also stopped production of that idea since I couldn't go anywhere!

So what what does that mean? Character OC contest, yeah! But wait! You have to know the concept of this new season, the name of it is still under works.

Now, PRNL is more Supernatural and magical; so this new season will be based around science and technology!

As always, since I'm a sucker for this, the Rangers must have Civilian Powers, but they must have a scientific explanation on how they work!

It will start as a three man team and I will add the other chosen Rangers as I go along!

Here's an example:

* * *

Name: Oliver Thomas Matthews

Nickname: Ollie

Age(16+): 17

Grade: 11th

Actor/Actress: Nick Robinson

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Immediate Personality: Oliver is a go-with-the-flow type person. Rather sarcastic, Oliver is the type of person who would make the end of the world seem fun. He'd often be seen testing himself out at trying new things in his hobbies, particularly parkour. By no means does he like standing out from the crowd. He just wants to blend in and get through High School.

Dreams: To be a Journalist in New York

Fatal Flaw: He hates pressure, whether it's from standing out of the crowd or being looked up to.

Family: Father - Alex Matthews, Mother - Samantha Matthews, Younger Sister - Anna Matthews

Backstory: (Be creative, but nothing over the top crazy. Remember, this is a science themed season!)

Color: Red

Civilian Power: Hyperkinesis = Perfect balance, aim and reflexes

Power Explanation: Oliver's brain works a lot faster than normal. His numerous sensory systems work in perfect sync giving him the ability to react to different stimuli quickly, plan out trajectory and perform near perfect feats equal to that of Olympic Gymnasts

Power's Weakness: Due to his Hyperkinetic orientated brain, which needs lots of stimulus, Oliver has is a Claustrophobic and is also afraid of the Dark as he cannot detect what's around him.

Hobbies (Choose three): Parkour, Journalism, Lacrosse

* * *

And there you have it! I will be selecting on a score based system. Every applicant will start at 100 points and will lose points if something fails to meet set requirements. The highest scorers will be selected and notified!

Remember: Detail, Originality, and Creativity are key!

Important Details:

Ranger Colors available are... Red, Blue, Green, Black, Pink, Yellow and Gold

You are able to submit up to three OC's. In the event that there are no satisfactory characters for the roles, I will be forced to ask my real life friends to input their own character, which I don't necessarily like doing.

PM me your applications if you have an account. Guests, leave a review.

**Later Days!**


	2. Results Part 1

**11/10/13**

Ok, everyone! Out of the seven Rangers, I've selected two of them!

* * *

The New Blue Ranger is...

Name: Benjamin Shepherd

Age: 16

Grade: 11th

Nickname: Benny (To close friends and family)

Actor: David Lambert

Creator: **HeartandSoul17**

Power: Brain Wave Induced Telekinesis

Power Explanation: Ben is able to empower every form of wave inside his brain. Due to this, he can ascertain high levels of concentration. With this, he can emit his brainwaves much how the body gives off a natural Electro Magnetic Field. By focusing his desire to move a certain object, those brain signals will be transferred through this Brain Wave Field and make said object move. However, it HAS to be in a certain range.

- Thank you, HeartandSoul17 for such a vivid power description! Now for the Yellow!

* * *

The New Yellow Ranger is...

Name: Clarissa Jane

Nickname: Cj or Clara

Creator: **Starwriter0303**

Age: 17

Grade: 11

Actress: Kay Panabaker

Power: Photokinesis

Power Explanation: CJ's body ability to conduct electricity is a lot greater than that of the normal human. Because of that, it gathers up in her hands and is released in the form of white light in order to help keep homeostasis in her body.

- Once again, a flawless character on your part, Starwriter! Thanks for submitting!

* * *

Anyways, those are just two Rangers! There are still five slots left!

If you feel that you need to re-evaluate your character please do so and try once more! Use these two characters if you need help on power explanations!

The remaining colors are Red, Green, Gold, Pink and White!

Feel free to enter more than one person, just make them separate entires!

Later Days!


	3. Results Part 2 and Preview!

**12/25/13**

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!

I hope you're all doing well and relaxing hardcore! I know I am, despite having an APUSH take home test...

Anyways, the results are in! Go to my profile and click the trailer links for Series 23! There, you'll see the winners of the contest!

Congrats to everyone who won, thank you to everyone who entered! Now, for a preview from "Mission 1!"

* * *

"I can't see anything!" Oliver shouted, the smoke blinding him from every direction. His weakness started to grab ahold of him; the lack of space made his entire body shiver like a prey staring its predator dead in the eye.

"Hang on, Ollie!" Ben encouraged as he telekinetically drilled into the steel enforced door.

Clara flipped into view and sent a flash of energy in both directions down the hall. Besides the overwhelming smoke, the ground shook with every explosion, employees were fleeing everywhere while more and more Foot Soldiers attacked in every direction; it seemed as if SkyLabs was being torn apart.

"Almost there..." Ben informed as sweat dropped down his face.

Clara flipped a Xanaloid onto its back and threw another one into the wall. Defending Oliver, Ben and two other classmates was finally taking a toll on her. More smoke obscured her vision and she was finally blinded.

"Great... now what?"

"3 O'Clock!" Said the girl behind her.

"What?" Clara asked.

"Something's coming at 3 O'Clock!" Alarmed, Clara sent a beam of light in that direction and sure enough, a Xanaloid was destroyed.

"How'd you know, Becca?" Clara asked standing up to examine her classmate. Becca's deep dark hair hid a part of her face as she stuttered, "I can- I can like... see when they move... as colors... I'm not crazy, you know."

"No, you're not. But I could use your help, Bec. I just need you to give me a target to shoot at."

"Yeah, I can do that!" Becca replied.

"Coming through the air, 9!"

Clara turned in that direction and shot a round, nailing her target. After minutes of this, the air exploded and Ben screamed in pain.

"Ben..." Oliver breathed out as he hyperventilated.

All the while, Teddy felt a twisting inside of him. He had to do something about this situation. He had to help. Suddenly, Teddy felt a surge of power rush through him. It was an adrenaline rush x10.

"Step back, everyone. This door is about to get thrashed."

* * *

Hope you liked the preview! Once again! Thanks to everyone who entered and congrats to those selected!

Happy Holidays!


End file.
